


One Shot

by ScoutLover



Category: Leverage
Genre: Dark Past, Emotional Baggage, Gen, Headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-12
Updated: 2013-06-12
Packaged: 2017-12-14 17:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/839746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScoutLover/pseuds/ScoutLover





	One Shot

He still remembers the shot that killed him.

A single shot, an easy shot. Sometimes, when his mind insists on going there, his fingers still twitch in muscle memory against an imaginary trigger, tighten around the butt of an imaginary gun.

One shot, calculated, clean, placed exactly where he’d intended. A brief explosion, the sharp, acrid smell of powder, and then silence. _Deathly_ silence that had seemed to last forever, the entire world stunned into silence by that shot. Everything in _him_ gone silent and still, cold, breath itself frozen in his chest.

Finally, the dull, heavy _thud_ of a body falling to the floor, that sound strangely louder than the shot that had preceded it.

It’s _that_ sound that echoes loudest in his memory when his mind insists on going there.

But it’s the eyes he sees. Dull, lifeless, _lightless_ eyes. Empty. Cold. _Old._

Not the eyes of the dead man on the floor, but the eyes of the dead man in the mirror.

The dead _kid_ in the mirror.

The kid he’d killed when he’d pulled that trigger.

He can still remember the kid dying inside him, still _feel_ him dying inside him. What years of dirty deeds for his country in Special Forces hadn’t accomplished, he’d done in one clean shot for himself. For money.

One shot, one bullet placed exactly where he’d intended … two victims.

Sometimes, when he remembers, he thinks he hears screaming.

And sometimes, God, _sometimes_ he almost wants to cry when he searches desperately for some sign, _any_ sign, of that kid in the mirror–

Only to see the man who killed him staring out at him instead.  



End file.
